Carbon Copy
by ForeverFearless4015
Summary: AU fic: Casey Novak has a young daughter, Avery, but nobody from SVU knows about her. When Olivia meets the child, she is more than pleased. This story follows Casey and Olivia's relationship from the beginning, accompanied by a little girl who steals everyone's hearts and seems to be a carbon copy of our redheaded ADA. Femslash, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna tell you right from the start; this story is a Casey and Olivia pairing. If you don't like that, then don't read. For those of you who do enjoy Casey and Olivia together, I hope you enjoy chapter 1.**

**I do NOT own SVU... Sadly.**

**/**

Casey Novak looked up from her desk when she heard a soft knock on her office door.

"Come in." She called.

With slight hesitation, the door opened, revealing Detective Olivia Benson. Butterflies immediately formed in Casey's stomach at the sight of the brunette. Olivia was wearing her usual black slacks and leather jacket and today she wore a purple v-neck. The redhead couldn't help but smirk at how Olivia had her gun and badge proudly displayed on her hip.

"Olivia- what can I do for you?" Casey asked with a warm smile.

Olivia's deep brown eyes found Casey's emerald green and she returned the smile, inwardly taking in the sight of the beautiful ADA. Her red hair was curled loosely and fell down about an inch past her shoulders, contrasting beautifully with the light blue, button up blouse she wore along with her black pencil skirt.

"I was just wondering if you were able to get that warrant that Stabler and I needed." The detective replied.

Casey sighed and sadly shook her head.

"I tried, Liv, I really did. Judge Preston wouldn't sign it. I'm sorry."

Olivia nodded and ran a hair through her gorgeous brown hair.

"I know it was a stretch. We'll just have to find another way to catch this guy."

Casey smiled a little and opened her mouth to say something when her cell phone began ringing. Shooting the detective a sorry smile, the ADA answered her phone.

"Novak."

Olivia watched as Casey listened to the person on the other end of the call. The redhead's brow furrowed slightly and then her eyes widened in alarm.

"How sick is she?" The ADA asked, shooting up from her desk and hurriedly grabbing papers.

"Okay, Abbie. I'll be there in twenty minutes." With that, Casey hung up.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked as she grabbed Casey's jacket from the hook by the door.

"My daughter is sick." Casey answered quickly.

Olivia stopped for a second, a little shocked. She had known Casey for three years now, and had feelings for her for two, yet she didn't know about the woman having a daughter.

"Do you need a ride home?" Olivia asked, recovering quickly.

"No, I can take a cab."

"Case, I'll take you home. Captain sent me home for a couple days anyway." The detective insisted.

Casey smiled at the detective, unable to shake the worried expression on her face.

"Thank you."

Yeah, she had definitely fallen for Olivia Benson.

**/**

"This is me." Casey said, pointing to a large, rather nice apartment building.

Olivia nodded and pulled up to the curb. To Casey's surprise, the detective turned the car off and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

Olivia gave the younger woman a smile over the top of the car.

"I'm going up with you and staying in case baby Novak needs a police escort to the hospital. God forbid."

Casey's heart swelled and she nodded quickly before turning on her heel and starting towards the building.

After a short elevator ride to the third floor, Olivia and Casey came to the door of apartment 3C. Quickly, Casey unlocked the door and rushed in, throwing her jacket, briefcase, keys, and purse onto the counter in the kitchen. A young woman, probably in her twenties came from a the hallway off to the left, immediately going to Casey.

"She has a slight fever and she's thrown up twice." The woman informed the ADA.

"Thank you, Abbie. I'll take it from here." Casey said gratefully.

The younger woman nodded as she grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on.

"Let me know if you need me to watch her at all for the rest of the week."

Casey nodded as an answer and the babysitter left. The second the door closed, Casey rushed down the hallway, coming to a door and opening it slowly. Olivia followed behind, waiting outside the door and listening as Casey spoke. The ADA's voice was softer than usual and it made Olivia's heart melt.

"Hi, sweetheart." Casey greeted as she knelt down by her daughter's bed.

"Sick, Mommy." The little girl replied.

The youngest Novak, although sick, was probably the most beautiful child Olivia had ever seen. With wavy, strawberry-blonde, almost red hair and eyes that were an even deeper green than her mother's, she was gorgeous.

"I know, baby. Just try and rest, I'm here." Casey answered as she ran a hand through the girl's hair.

"Love you, Mommy." The girl mumbled.

"I love you too, Bug."

The girl's eyes fluttered shut and after a couple minutes, her breathing evened out, indicating that she had fallen asleep. With a sigh, Casey covered her daughter up with a blanket and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"She's beautiful." Olivia said quietly from where she still stood by the door.

Casey smiled proudly as she exited the room, leaving the door open about an inch.

"She's my world." The redhead replied.

"What's her name?"

"Avery. Age three, going on thirty."

Olivia chuckled lightly as she and Casey made their way from the hall into the living room.

"Thank you for giving me a ride, Liv." Casey said gratefully.

"It was no problem."

Casey smiled brightly, holding the detective's gaze for a few seconds longer than normal. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Casey gained the courage to do something she had been wanting to do for two years.

"Olivia... I was wondering is maybe you would like to go to dinner sometime." She asked, her voice quiet.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"I would absolutely love that, Casey."

"Even now that you know I have a daughter?"

"Especially now that I know you have a daughter. Avery seems like a wonderful little girl."

Casey nodded, a blush creeping up from her neck.

"Well maybe you'll get to know her more when she isn't sick." The redhead chuckled.

Olivia laughed lightly as well as she made her way to the door.

"Call me if you need anything for Avery. I don't have to be at work tomorrow, so if you don't mind, I'll swing by here for a while."

"That would be wonderful." Casey replied.

Olivia smiled brightly, and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Casey's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Case."

With that, the detective left, smiling like a fool.

Yeah, she had definitely fallen for Casey Novak.

**/**

**Okay, let me know what you think! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**/**

"Mommy, Mommy! Wake up!"

Casey groaned lightly and rolled over in bed, her eyes meeting the shining ones of Avery.

"Morning, Mommy! I not sick anymore!" Avery said happily.

"That's good, baby." The eldest redhead replied as she sat up in bed.

Without hesitation, Avery climbed up into the bed and cuddled into Casey's side. Casey was relieved to feel that the child's fever was gone.

"Sleep good, Mommy?" Avery asked as her small finger traced hearts on Casey's palm.

"Yes I did."

Mindlessly, Casey used her free hand and ran her fingers through Avery's soft curls- which at the moment were wild tangles.

"Who was that lady from last night?" Avery wondered out loud, looking up at her mother curiously.

Casey smiled slightly as the thought of Olivia flooded her mind.

"That was my friend Olivia. I think you're going to be seeing a lot of her from now on."

Avery nodded and looked back down at Casey's hands.

"She's pretty."

Casey laughed lightly and kissed the top of Avery's head.

"Yes she is, Avery."

**/**

Casey stood in front of her closet in nothing but a towel, hands on her hips and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Avery stood next to her, arms folded over her chest.

"Whatcha doin' Mommy?" The younger Novak asked, looking intently at the clothes in her mother's closet, wondering why the older woman was staring at them.

"I don't know what I should wear for when Olivia comes over." Casey admitted.

Without a word, Avery disappeared into the walk-in closet. A couple seconds later, she emerged again, tugging lightly on the sleeve of an emerald green, cotton long-sleeved shirt.

"This one pretty." The child suggested.

Casey smiled at her daughter and took the shirt off of the closet rack before going to her dresser and pulling out a pair of dark jeans. She held them up and raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"And how about these pants?" She asked.

Avery smiled brightly and nodded, earning a laugh from her mother.

Three hours later, Casey and Avery sat on the couch, watching TV. Avery was curled up against her mother's side, her eyes slowly closing as Casey's fingers ran through her hair. Even though Avery looked and felt fine, last night's sickness had taken a lot out of her, Casey was grateful that the child was falling asleep.

Just as Avery's breathing had even out, there was a knock at the door. Gently pulling Avery into her arms, Casey walked to the door, using her free hand to open it slowly. Olivia stood there, her brown leather jacket from yesterday now replaced by a black one. Instead of slacks she wore jeans that hugged every curve perfectly, and she had an old Mets t-shirt on. The detective's short brown hair was styled lazily. Casey couldn't help but notice how attractive relaxed Olivia was...although she was pretty damn sure Olivia was attractive in any setting. Liv had a brown paper bag in one arm, and a stuffed animal tucked under the other. She smiled brightly at the ADA as she was ushered into the apartment.

"How's she feeling?" Olivia whispered as she placed the bag down on the kitchen counter.

"She's better, last night wasn't too bad. Just a small bug and it took a lot out of her." Casey answered, her voice matching Olivia's.

Olivia smiled sadly and nodded, her brown eyes trained on Casey's green. They stood, just looking at each other for a few moments before Avery began to stir in Casey's arms.

"Mommy? Is Livia here yet?" The child asked tiredly.

"I don't know, Ave. Why don't you ask her yourself." Casey said through a small laugh.

"Livia, are you here yet?" Avery called, still not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, kiddo. I'm here." Olivia chuckled, leaning up against the counter.

Avery's eyes shot open and she looked to the detective, a small playing at her lips. She stuck her small hand out in the air and Olivia took it into her own, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Avery."

"Nice to meet you, too, Livia." Avery replied.

"Bug, how about you take a nap? I'm sure Olivia wouldn't mind." Casey suggested.

"I wouldn't at all." Olivia agreed with a warm smile.

Avery shook her head.

"I not tired anymore."

With that, Avery wiggled out of Casey's grasp and walked over to Olivia. The brunette smirked and knelt down so she was at eye level with the child, taking a second to marvel at how much she looked like Casey.

"You're pretty." Avery stated in awe.

"So are you, Avery." Olivia insisted, poking the child lightly in the rips and eliciting a small giggle.

"Mommy and I were watching cartoons. Do you like cartoons?"

Olivia laughed lightly and nodded.

"I don't get much time to watch them, but I love cartoons. Scooby-doo is my favorite."

Avery's entire face lit up and Olivia heard Casey mumble "Uh oh".

"You like Scooby-Doo?! Scooby is my favorite cartoon of ever!" Avery yelled, with a small hop.

Olivia laughed brightly at the child's enthusiasm.

"I gotta show you now!" Avery added.

"Show me what?" Olivia asked with an intrigued expression.

The detective glanced up at Casey, who had a smirk on her lips. Before Olivia could ask any questions, Avery grabbed her hand and took off towards the small hallway. When Avery pulled Olivia into her room, she pointed to the bed. Taking the hint, Liv sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Stay there, Livia." Avery ordered.

The detective did as she was told and stayed put at Avery disappeared into her small closet. As she waited for the child to emerge again, the brunette looked to the doorway, spotting Casey who was leaning against the door frame, still wearing her smirk. Matching the ADA's smirk, Olivia shot the younger woman a wink, which earned a faint blush.

"Livia! Look!" Avery shouted as she emerged from the closet, a giant Scooby-Doo stuffed animal in her arms.

Olivia laughed fully and patted the fake dog on the head. It was at least three feet tall, just a little bit shorter than Avery.

"That is awesome, kiddo." The detective stated with a smile.

Avery smiled and nodded proudly.

"Mommy won him for me at Coney Island last summer. She's the best at the game where you have to knock down the little bottles with the baseball."

"Oh really?" Olivia replied, looking to Casey with a grin.

Again, the ADA blushed.

"Baby, I bet if you ask nicely, Olivia would watch some cartoons with you while I make the three of us some lunch." Casey suggested.

Avery's face lit up and she looked to Olivia hopefully.

"Wanna watch Scooby, Livia?"

The detective nodded and brushed a strand of Avery's wild face.

"I would love to, kiddo."

**/**

**It's going to get more romantic/exciting/fluffy and stuff soon, I promise. I know this is kind of a slow start. Please review and if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to throw them my way. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Slight sexy-times in this chapter...nothing major though. Just a fair warning.**

**/**

"I cannot believe you stayed here all day and watched cartoons with my daughter." Casey laughed as she sat down on the couch, handing Olivia a glass of wine.

"What can I say? She won me over." Olivia replied before taking a small drink of her wine.

It was now eight at night. After an exciting day of endless cartoons and laughter, Avery had fallen asleep as she was curled up in Olivia's lap. Normally, Avery was wary of new people, but not the detective. They had an instant connection. Avery was now fast asleep in her room, the stuffed panda that Olivia brought her hugged tightly to her chest. Now it was just Casey and Olivia, sitting in the living room, their knees touching ever-so-slightly.

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you about Avery before?" Casey asked, looking down at her wine.

"Not at all, Case. I understand it; Avery isn't someone that you want to drag into the work environment. Especially with our jobs."

Casey looked up at the brunette, a small smile on her lips.

"Dinner was great Liv. Who knew you could cook?" She said in an impressed tone.

"It's not like it was that hard. Just pasta." Liv shrugged.

"Well, Avery and I loved it. Next time, I'm cooking, since this is my house anyway."

Olivia chuckled and nodded before taking another sip of her wine. Casey followed suit, only taking a large drink and placing her glass on the small coffee table in front of them. Confused, Olivia cocked an eyebrow at the attorney, but also set her glass down.

"You know, we still have our own private dinner to discuss." The redhead said in a husky voice.

Olivia smirked and leaned a little bit closer to Casey, making it so their lips were centimeters apart.

"Well, Counselor. I was thinking the nice little Italian restaurant by my place, then, if we're still hungry there's a great ice cream shop right around the corner." The brunette husked back, noticing how Casey's eyes widened and swallowed hard at how close they are.

"That sounds wonderful, Detective." Casey replied, her eyes flickering down to Olivia's lips.

Without warning, Casey closed the distance between them, causing their lips to come together in a sweet kiss. Olivia's hand automatically went to Casey's hair, her fingers threading through her soft locks. After a couple seconds, Casey broke the contact and smiled when Olivia hummed in approval.

"That wasn't how I pictured our first kiss, but I have zero complaints." Olivia smiled, running her fingers through Casey's hair and down to her shoulder.

"You pictured our first kiss?" Casey asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes I did...many, many times."

"Well that's good, because you're not the only one. Now tell me, what else have you pictured?" Casey replied, her voice getting progressively lower.

Olivia chuckled and moved closer so her lips were gently brushing Casey's ear. An involuntary shudder went down Casey's spine and Olivia hummed.

"That's for me to know, _Counselor_...and for you to find out." The detective whispered in a deep tone.

"Olivia..." Casey whined, dropping her forehead onto the brunette shoulder.

Olivia laughed lightly and placed a kiss to the side of Casey's head before pulling the younger woman into her arms and leaning back so they were laying on the couch. Neither of them had the intention of falling asleep, but then again, neither of them had the intention of falling for each other.

Casey woke the next morning to a pair of emerald green eyes inches away from her own.

"Mommy?" Avery asked, a confused look on her face.

Casey lifted her head from Olivia's chest and looked up, seeing that the detective was still fast asleep. That's when the attorney realized that her hand had somehow found its way up Olivia's shirt during the night and was now resting flat on the detective's stomach...rather high up on her stomach.

"Mommy...why is Livia still here?" Avery continued, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Um...because last night Olivia and I stayed up really late talking and she was too tired to drive home." Casey answered quickly, knowing that it was a flat out lie.

"Okay." Avery replied, seeming to be fine with the answer.

Casey released a heavy sigh and sat up, slowly removing her hand from under the sleeping brunette's shirt.

"You hungry, baby?" Casey asked her daughter and she swept the child up into her arms.

Avery smiled brightly and nodded.

"How about you help me make breakfast for the three of us?" The older redhead continued.

Again Avery nodded, but then looked over her mother's shoulder at Olivia.

"Aren't we gonna wake Livia up?" She asked.

Casey looked back at the detective and smiled at how peaceful she looked.

"I think we should let her sleep. You can wake her up when breakfast is ready."

"M'kay." Avery mumbled.

With that, Casey carried her daughter into the kitchen, leaving Olivia asleep on the couch, dreaming of a certain redheaded attorney.

**/**

**I know its short and I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please review.**


End file.
